


Dead Tired

by KatieComma



Series: MacGyverAppreciationFortnight [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Coda, Episode 203, Gen, Team as Family, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Quick cute family moment after they finish the op in episode 203 Roulette Wheel + Wire





	Dead Tired

**Author's Note:**

> For the MacGyverAppreciationFortnight Challenge
> 
> Today's theme is favourite mission: I picked the casino heist cause I LOVE that kind of stuff. In any show/movie/book casino heists are one of my favourite tropes.
> 
> So I thought I would write a quick Post-Ep from this one.

The very minute they were back on the Phoenix jet, before they were even up in the air, Riley commandeered the tiny bathroom and changed out of the skin tight gold dress she’d been wearing all day. Pulling on her ripped jeans and loose tank top was like heaven. Hair hastily tied up into a ponytail, she emerged and collapsed into one of the chairs.

“Nothing like averting a nuclear disaster to get you sleepy,” she said with a smile to no one in particular before she fell into an exhausted sleep.

 

Bozer sat down across from Riley, totally amped from their adventure, and ready to swap favourite moments. It was a rush and he didn’t know if he’d sleep for days. But the girl was already fast asleep, knees curled up against her armrest.

So Bozer looked out the window during takeoff and thought about all the cool stuff they’d gotten away with. It was like being in Ocean’s 11. So cool.

 

Cage waited until after takeoff to change back into her cargo pants and t-shirt. Wearing the fancy dresses and makeup was never a hardship for her, it was fun to playact, but sleeping on a plane in a dress like that wouldn’t be comfortable. And if she shifted just the wrong way it wouldn’t leave anything to the imagination.

When she returned to the cabin, Riley was gently snoring across from Bozer who had fallen asleep with his head against the window. Both completely drained. Mac and Jack were still awake and talking, Mac laying down on the couch, Jack seated across from him. Cage leaned in the bathroom doorway and listened for a while.

 

Jack couldn’t stop grinning. In the middle of robbing a casino they’d set off a nuclear bomb. That was two check marks on his list for sure.

“Startin’ to look like singing with Willie Nelson’s gonna be the tough one on my bucket list man,” he said.

Mac sat halfway up on the couch and frowned. “Wait, did you take fighting Putin in space off the list?”

Jack frowned right back. “Of course not! But that one’s gonna be easy.”

“Ok, come on,” Mac started, “first there’s zero chance that you’ll end up in space at all-”

“They’re workin’ on it man. If I get enough scratch together I can buy a seat,” Jack replied. “And you can bet ole Vlad’ll be one of the first ones up there.”

“But, the seats they’re selling are for, like, years from now,” Mac said. He paused for a minute and then added: “You know what, never mind. I’m too tired for this.”

“Me too hoss,” Jack said, slumping down in his seat he almost immediately fell asleep.

 

Mac watched Jack go from 0 to sleeping in .25 seconds. One of those tricks they’d both learned in the sandbox. Sleeping anywhere, and catching whatever sleep you could whenever you could. Jack snored loudly, but Mac never found it annoying, only comforting. It was a sound he’d become accustomed to in Afghanistan. And no matter how loud it got it always meant the same thing: Jack was still alive.

Mac sat up on the couch and looked at his little family. Jack sawing logs across from him; Riley and Bozer both leaned over in their seats asleep one row back; And Cage watching him from the doorway of the tiny washroom. Cage with a gaze that said: I know I’m not really one of you yet, but I’d like to be.

Cage walked over and sat down across from Jack, trying to carefully avoid his sprawled legs.

“Don’t worry about him,” Mac said. “Only thing that would wake him right now is gunfire.” He reconsidered. “Maybe Matty’s voice.”

Cage smiled in return. “Goodnight Mac,” she said softly.

“Goodnight,” Mac replied.

Cage leaned back in her chair, and with that same practice he and Jack had learned was asleep in seconds.

Mac lay down on the couch and listened to the snores and soft breathing of his family as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
